Banda sonora
by Wynn.91
Summary: **Nueva Generación** Mezcla la cabezonería de un Potter, el orgullos de los Weasley, sazónalo con un poco de Sirius y añade herencia de Merodeador al gusto. Resultado James Sirius Potter. **Serie de Drabbles**
1. Prólogo

_**Disclaimer:** No, no soy dueña de Harry Potter._

_La nueva generación da para mucho y no pude resistirme al pequeño que junta dos nombres tan fantásticos ._

_Espero que os guste..._

Toda historia tiene un principio, un inicio. Un acontecimiento que une, que marca o separa a los protagonistas. No todos los inicios son buenos, como tampoco todas las historias lo son. Muchas se pierden en el tiempo, sin que nadie las conozca y otras son reconocidas por todos sin excepción.

Pero cada una de ellas se merece una oportunidad de ser escuchada, de salir a la luz.

En mi familia ha habido muchas historias que aún hoy perduran en la memoria colectiva. Porque mi familia ha formado parte de la historia, ha participado en ella. Todas increíbles, todas marcadas por el orgullo y los colores Gryffindor. Llevando el apellido Potter a lo más alto.

Hace ya más de veinte años que el-niño-que-vivió nos dejó. Que el último gran héroe del mundo mágico se fue. Todo el mundo conoce su historia, como también conoce la de mi antepasado, James Potter, y su obsesión pelirroja, Lily Evans.

Pero la historia de los Potter no quedó ahí, sino yo no podría estar aquí intentando aportar algo sobre esta.

Los hijos del gran héroe no lucharon en una guerra, no murieron por defender lo que creían, no nacieron marcados por el destino. Puede. Pero vivieron toda la vida a la sombra de su padre con el estigma de las grandes hazañas pegado a su piel.

Y cada uno lo llevó lo mejor que pudo y supo.

Así que cuando, revolviendo en el trastero, te encuentras con el pensadero de tus abuelos y una historia formada por pequeños momentos, puedes hacer dos cosas. Relegarla al olvido o sacarle el polvo y mostrarlo.

Porque todos los Potter tienen cuatro cosas en común. Su pelo revuelto, la obsesión por el Quidditch, el saltarse las normas y enamorarse en el colegio.

Y es que puede que no sea una historia llena de grandes hazañas, pero es una historia al fin y al cabo, y forma parte de la mía.

_Harry __Charlus__ Potter_.


	2. What's your name?

_**Disclaimer:** Nada de lo que rezconozcáis es mío._

_I hope you enjoy..._

Si tuviera que elegir un elemento escogería el aire, sin duda. Volar y libertad venían de la mano. Inseparables. Su primera clase de vuelo. Nervioso, excitado y deseando demostrar todo lo que valía se dirigió al campo.

Allí se colocó al lado de la escoba como le ordenaban. Paseó la vista por la clase mientras la profesora colocaba a los alumnos. A su lado una niña morena miraba nerviosa la escoba.

-Tranquila, no muerde- la niña levantó la vista y lo miró a los ojos. James dejó de respirar cuando ella le sonrió débilmente.

-Supongo…

-Me llamo James Potter- recuperándose y sonriendo. _Prongs__ tu nieto acaba de usar mi sonrisa nº1, la de las presentaciones._Le tendió la mano

-Yo soy Sena Stroud.

Era suave y delicada. Sintió como si fuera capaz de volar sin escoba. Sacudió la cabeza y dirigió su atención a la profesora que en ese momento indicaba como subirse a la escoba.

Siguió las indicaciones dadas y pegó una patada en el suelo al tiempo que gritaba. Alegría. El viento lo despeinaba y se colaba por entre sus ropas. Hacía frío y lloraba por culpa del aire. Y aún así se sintió pleno, dichoso.

Miró abajo esperando verla. Aún estaba en el suelo sin atreverse a dar la patada. Le gritó animándola a seguirlo. La vio dar la patada y elevarse unos metros, incrédula. Luego la escoba se descontroló y se dirigió rápidamente al suelo. Estrellándose.

Bajó despacio hacia donde se encontraba la chica sin poder parar de reír.

-Bien hecho pequeño aguilucho…-murmuró cuando pasó por su lado camino de la enfermería.


	3. Accidentally in love

_**Disclaimer**: No me pertenecen...pero yo a ellos si, en cierta manera._

_Que os sea leve..._

A James le gustan las risas. La forma en que los ojos de la gente se achican al tiempo que brillan, y la boca se abre dejando salir la risa. Porque todas son diferentes, las hay estridentes, más graves, sin sonido, con lágrimas. Pero todas tienen ese toque de alegría que hace olvidar los problemas, las diferencias.

Y a él le gusta provocarlas. Está orgulloso de poder seguir los pasos de su tíos los gemelos, pero a los que de verdad sigue son a los Merodeadores, porque pese a no haber podido conocer a ninguno de ellos se siente parte de la historia. Por eso las bromas, por eso su aficción a las risas.

Y cuando hace una broma se gira para comprobar que la gente ríe, _la gente no primo, ella._Se siente bien cuando ella le obsequia con una sonrisa antes de desaparecer, pero no le llega. Y, maldita sea, no le parece justo que mientras que él se esfuerza en hacerla reír Malfoy lo consiga tan fácilmente. Por eso cuando la ve reír antes de ir al partido de Quidditch, _que por cierto va a ganar Gryffidor_, decide que la próxima vez que ría será para él y no para Malfoy para quien lo haga. Y sabe como hacerlo porque hay algo que ni Malfoy puede quitarles.

Cuando, al finalizar el partido, _con su victoria como no_, escucha la risa de ella y la ve taparse la boca con recato al darse cuenta de que todo el mundo la mira no puede evitar soltar una carcajada triunfal él también. Desciende al suelo dejando en el aire la palabra aguilucho y una nube con forma de escoba empotrandose una y otra vez en el suelo, porque hay momentos y risas que solo le pertenecen a él.


	4. Ordinary Boy

**Disclaimer**: Nada de lo que reconozcan es mío.

* * *

Tirar de la trenza, convertir sus libros en asquerosos sapos, cambiarle de color el pelo, ponerle la zancadilla, arruinar sus apuntes, molestarla en definitiva. A James nunca le ha faltado imaginación. _En eso te pareces a tu abuelo_. Y más si la idea es para molestar a Sena.

Todavía está intentando que ella se moleste. Porque, _¿para que negarlo?_, le intriga que ella no se queje. No chille como el resto cuando se ve rodeada de bichos asquerosos. Que solo lo mire con esos ojos oscuros que tiene, con resignación, como si no se esperese otra cosa de él. Por eso sigue intentándolo, por demostrarle que es capaz de más.

Cuarto curso. Se supone que ya no son unos críos, que han madurado. Pero el sigue empeñado en hacerle ver que puede hacerlo, _y lo hará como que es un Potter,_ mucho mejor.

En eso estaba la primera semana del curso cuando ocurrió. Al fin encontró la manera de alterarla.

No era de las que se arreglaba para asistir a clase, es más su uniforme es unas tallas más grandes. Todavía no se ha desarrollado y no es algo que le preocupara. Así que cuando un hechizo mal dirigido en medio del pasillo le dio de lleno acortandole la falda una mano por encima de la rodilla se siente desnuda. Y más cuando puede sentir las miradas de los chicos de su curso sobre ella.

-Bonitas piernas, Stroud.- dirige la vista hacia la voz, encontrándose de golpe con el causante de todas sus desgracias los cursos anteriores, James Sirius Potter, que la miraba con burla y algo más que no alcanzaba a comprender. Se sonroja de golpe, sonrojarse es decir poco...parece una pariente cercana de un tomate maduro. Aprieta los puños frustrada y se va todo lo digna que puede. Sin hacer caso a la sonrisa victoriosa que luce el cazador de Gryffindor.

Así que ahora ya no la hechiza. No, ahora es mucho más sencillo. Solo tiene que piropearla o observarla muy de cerca o muy insistentemente para que ella se ponga como un tomate y se gire tratando de ignorarlo.

* * *

**_¿Reviews?_**


	5. Have a nice day

**Disclaimer**: Nada de lo que reconozcan es mío.

* * *

Tirar de la trenza, convertir sus libros en asquerosos sapos, cambiarle de color el pelo, ponerle la zancadilla, arruinar sus apuntes, molestarla en definitiva. A James nunca le ha faltado imaginación. _En eso te pareces a tu abuelo_. Y más si la idea es para molestar a Sena.

Todavía está intentando que ella se moleste. Porque, _¿para que negarlo?_, le intriga que ella no se queje. No chille como el resto cuando se ve rodeada de bichos asquerosos. Que solo lo mire con esos ojos oscuros que tiene, con resignación, como si no se esperese otra cosa de él. Por eso sigue intentándolo, por demostrarle que es capaz de más.

Cuarto curso. Se supone que ya no son unos críos, que han madurado. Pero el sigue empeñado en hacerle ver que puede hacerlo, _y lo hará como que es un Potter,_ mucho mejor.

En eso estaba la primera semana del curso cuando ocurrió. Al fin encontró la manera de alterarla.

No era de las que se arreglaba para asistir a clase, es más su uniforme es unas tallas más grandes. Todavía no se ha desarrollado y no es algo que le preocupara. Así que cuando un hechizo mal dirigido en medio del pasillo le dio de lleno acortandole la falda una mano por encima de la rodilla se siente desnuda. Y más cuando puede sentir las miradas de los chicos de su curso sobre ella.

-Bonitas piernas, Stroud.- dirige la vista hacia la voz, encontrándose de golpe con el causante de todas sus desgracias los cursos anteriores, James Sirius Potter, que la miraba con burla y algo más que no alcanzaba a comprender. Se sonroja de golpe, sonrojarse es decir poco...parece una pariente cercana de un tomate maduro. Aprieta los puños frustrada y se va todo lo digna que puede. Sin hacer caso a la sonrisa victoriosa que luce el cazador de Gryffindor.

Así que ahora ya no la hechiza. No, ahora es mucho más sencillo. Solo tiene que piropearla o observarla muy de cerca o muy insistentemente para que ella se ponga como un tomate y se gire tratando de ignorarlo.

* * *

**_¿Reviews?_**


	6. Kiss Me

_**Disclaimer:** Si fuera JK no estaría agobiada por las notas no?¿_

_Que lo disfrutéis..._

Se mueve al compás de la música, sin mirar a la que en ese momento es su pareja de baile. En realidad su mirada viaja por encima de la multitud de bailarines intentando encontrarla. _Más que nada por no perder la costumbre y fastidiarle el baile_. Pero no espera que el pequeño aguilucho haya decidido arreglarse para la ocasión. Porque, joder¿quién en su sano juicio lo haría si vas de acompañante de Malfoy?

El pelo normalmente recogido en un moño desecho le cae en cascada tapándole los hombros desnudos, y el vestido se ciñe al pecho descubriendo que ya no es una niña. Gira de la mano de su acompañante y ríe. _Merlín, los ojos oscuros brillan y le recuerdan a un gato. Más concretamente al gato de..._pero no es momento de ponerse a pensar en mascotas. No cuando Malfoy la pega a él y le susurra algo al oído consiguiendo que se sonroje.

Cambia de pareja, con la nueva canción. Pero él no se molesta ni en buscar pareja ni en disimular que está bailando, no cuando acaba de descubrir que ella se sonroja por Albus, por su hermano, y que él tiene un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago. _¿No serán maripositas, compañero?_. Casi puede oír la risa estridente y la respuesta de sus primos. Albus se inclina hacia ella y James no puede hacer más que apretar los puños y dar un paso en su dirección. Ella se muerde el labio, _está indecisa y nerviosa._No es consciente de cuanto tiempo hace que lo sabe, ni cuanto ha gastado observándola.

Tiene que actuar, y deprisa. Porque para algo es el heredero de los mayores casanovas que pisaron Hogwarts. _A por ella tigre_. Sabe, por las historias que le cuenta su padre a su hermana Lily y que él por supuesto no escucha porque _son para pequeños_, que Sirius iría a por ella sin pensarlo y la cegaría con su encanto y sexappel. Y antes de ser consciente de sus acciones se ha acercado a la pareja y susurrando un "Cambio de pareja" la ha agarrado del brazo pegándola a él. Nota la mirada extrañada de su hermano pequeño y la sorpresa de ella.

-¿Qué haces Potter?- calmada, como siempre. Lo mira a los ojos mientras él sube las manos de la joven a su cuello y las deja allí.

-Bailar contigo, por supuesto.-contesta sin dejar de sonreír y bajando las manos a la cintura_ .Por Merlín que cinturita.-_ ¿O acaso creías que te ibas a librar de mi esta noche?

-En realidad no, pero esperaba la broma de turno.- Le duele el reproche mudo que esconden sus palabras. Se encoge de hombros antes de responder.

-He madurado.

-¿En ocho horas? Lo dudo. -le gusta cuando levanta la ceja con incredulidad,y saber que tiene contadas las horas desde la última broma.- ¿Qué quieres en realidad?

Ella a dejado de bailar, de moverse y lo mira esperando la respuesta. ¿Qué quiere? En realidad ni el mismo lo sabe.

-No lo sé- ella frunce los labios con recelo. _Bésala, lo estás deseando_. Y James no sabe de dónde viene ese deseo ni hace cuanto que está ahí, solo sabe que tiene quince años y que lo quiere. La quiere a ella. ¿Porqué no hacer honor a su primer nombre y arriesgarse? Se acerca a ella que lo mira sin comprender y roza sus labios, y la siente temblar. La besa. Merlín la está besando.

_Merecerá la pena pasar el resto de la velada en la enfermería después de esto._ Así es James Sirius Potter, todo un digno heredero.


	7. Poster Girl

Disclaimer: No me veo rodeada de millones, por lo tanto nada es mío excepto la trama.

* * *

No la sabía, se acababa de quedar oficialmente en blanco. La observó recargado en el respaldo de su silla. Él ya había acabado hacía tiempo, y estaba seguro de que todas sus respuestas eran correctas. Siempre era así y más tratándose de Transformaciones, pues había heredado de su abuelo, _joder cada día os parecéis más_, la facilidad para transformar cosas a su antojo.

Puede que hubiera heredado de su abuelo más cosas, _¿una fijación casi enfermiza hacia alguien que no te tiene en cuenta, tal vez?_ Sonrió cuando ella levantó la cabeza del pergamino desesperada y miro el reloj. La oyó suspirar y adelantó el cuerpo hacia ella en un claro intento de que ella le hiciera caso. Pero tozuda como era lo ignoró. Se rió entre dientes y volvió a su posición inicial relajado, tarde o temprano se daría cuenta de que lo necesitaba.

-Pss...- desvió la vista de su pergamino y la fijó en el moreno. -¿Necesitas ayuda?

Inquieta volvió a mirar el reloj y calculó el tiempo que le quedaba para que la respuesta apareciera por arte de magia antes de volverse resignada.

-¿Qué pides a cambio Potter?

Un beso. Bueno eso y ser su esclava durante lo que restaba de día, nada comparado con la humillación que suponía para la morena tener que acceder a su chantaje. Se dirigió al Gran Comedor a esperarla, ya que había impuesto la condición de que el beso sería en un lugar público y con mucha gente, y el Gran Comedor era el sitio perfecto para ello.

La vio avanzar con la cabeza gacha, seguramente avergonzada de haber tenido que recibir ayuda en un examen de Potter ni más ni menos. La hizo pararse a su lado cogiéndola del hombro. Sena levantó la vista asustada, y abrió los ojos con horror cuando comprendió las intenciones de él.

Levantó la barbilla con desafió al entrar en el Gran Comedor y caminó hasta el medio y medio con el pisándole los talones. Se paró en seco y, sin darle tiempo a nada más lo agarró de la corbata y lo acercó a ella.

Su aroma lo envolvió al tiempo que sentía los labios de ella sobre los suyos. No era la primera vez que la besaba, _solo es la segunda tío no te emociones_. Pero si la primera que ella participaba activamente. Invadió la boca de ella con su lengua antes de que tuviera tiempo de protestar y la pegó más a él agarrándola de la nuca.

Se separaron ante la muda espectación de todos los alumnos con las respiraciones entrecortadas. Al darse cuenta de la situación Sena se sonrojó violentamente y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su sitio. Pero James la paró y volvió a acercar su rostro al de ella para darle un corto beso en los labios.

Creo que ya se lo que voy a pedir el resto del día.

Y dejándola con la palabra en la boca se encaminó a la mesa de los leones donde ya lo esperaban para aclamarlo. Furiosa consigo misma y con él se sentó en la mesa de Ravenclaw sin dejar de maldecir a la noble casta de los Potter y a los malditos examenes.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado porque yo también estoy de exámenes y la entiendo. Nos vemos


	8. I'm Every Women

disclaimer: Nada es mío yo solo me aprovecho sexualmente de James Sirius.

Esto va para todas las mujeres de mi vida que son muchas, empezando por mí.

* * *

La niñas, ahora mujeres siempre han sido algo incompresible. Un mundo totalmente aparte. Desde sus tías a sus primas pasando por sus compañeras de curso. Y eso que siempre han estado ahí, de diferentes maneras, pero como algo permanente.

Su prima Rose siempre era elegida como objetivo en las bromas, normalmente pesadas de sus primos, con él al mando. No iba a ser de otra manera llevándo a sus espaldas el apellido Potter. Con su cabellera roja, por algo es una Weasley, y su genio de los mil demonios. Les encantaba verla ponerse furiosa mientras sus orejas se ponían a juego con su pelo y sus ojos llameaban. Luego gritaba y avisaba a los mayores, haciendo que se ganaran un buen castigo de la abuela Molly. Por lo tanto decidió, mirándo a la pared que es cuando mejores ideas se tienen, que las niñas solo eran un estorbo.

Llegó a Hogwarts y su opinión sobre las niñas no cambió mucho. Solo tenían once años, pero había algunas que tenían una capacidad pulmonar envidiable. Todas eran iguale, con sus falditas por las rodillas y su larga melena recogida en una o dos trenzas (de vez en cuando aún se veía una coleta) preocupadas o por los estudios o por los mayores, cuando no por ambas cosas. Nada interesante.

Fue a finales de segundo curso cuando se dio cuenta de que servían para algo más. Eran una buena manera de probar nuevas bromas. La mayoría no tenía el mal humor que se gastaba su prima y no tenían que temer por su vida cada vez que decidían divertirse. Así que ese fue un mal año para las pobres compañeras del moreno, que tuvieron que soportar las bromas pesadas y muchas veces de mal gusto de una mente muy inquieta.

En cuarto decidió que tenían mucho más potencial que aprovechar. Sobre todo visualmente. Las faldas que antes llegaban hasta la rodilla se había ido acortando sin que él se diera cuenta, al mismo tiempo que aparecían atributos. Véase un buen par de...Las piernas infinitas, los escotes que mostraban carne, cinturas de avispa, o el balanceo de la falda del uniforme. Cada una tenía lo suyo, pero James acababa de decidir que quería probarlas a todas.

Quinto fue movido. Por muchas razones. Mujeres, palabra con muchos significados y cada cúal más satisfactorio. James vagaba por el pasillo sin importarle si alguien lo veía o no. La corbata desecha y la camisa arrugada, aparte de la sonrisa pícara que portaba dejaban bien claro de dónde venía. Por eso no le importó que ella lo viera así. Ni se fijó en los ojos acuosos de ella, en la mirada acusadora. La forma que levantó la barbilla dispuesta a ignorarlo tan bien como él acababa de hacerlo con ella, a desmostrarle, y desmostrarse, que era más que los estudios, que era una mujer.

Pero James estaba demasiado ocupado con su recién descubierto arte de seducción, y sus numerosas conquistas. Aún así sí que hubo chicos que agradecieron los pequeños cambios de la Ravenclaw, y que procedieron a acercarse. Así se vio agasajada por la atención de un par de chicos, no más, ni menos. Pero a ella le llegaban. Y a James le sobraban, a esa conclusión llegó cuando la vio dando un paseo alrrededor del lago con un Slytherin de sexto. Demasiado juntos para su gusto, las caderas se rozaban e iban de las manos...Vamos que las citas de la morena pronto pasaron a la historia cuando se corrió el rumor de que estaba gafada.

Dieciséis años y una sola preocupación, divertirse. No necesitaba, ni pedía más que eso. Alternando Quidditch, bromas, chicas, escapadas, Quidditch, chicas, fiestas, bromas. Y dejando tiempo en su apretada agenda para seguir con su rutina: molestar a Sena. Porque aunque su concepto de la mujer hubiese variado con el paso del tiempo, ella seguía allí, imperturbable. Así que ahora la espiaba, acechar suena muy mal, detrás de una estatua esperando a que saliese de la biblioteca para dirigirse al Gran Comedor.

Un mismo objetivo, pero una táctica distinta. Ahora no le llegaba con molestarla con bromas infantiles, que ella no ríe, ni con piropearla por los pasillos, ya no se sonroja, y mucho menos con fastidiarle las pocas citas que tiene. No, ahora había descubierto otro método. Uno que la frustraba, y que te manda a ti a pasar una temporada en la enfermería, y que a él no le molestaba en absoluto. Besarla.

Así que cuando salió de la biblioteca la agarró de la muñeca antes de que pasase de largo, la apoyó contra la pared y la besó. Pero al contrario que otras veces, esta ella se quedó estática. Se separó a los pocos segundos estrañado.

-¿Has terminado, Potter? Tengo más cosas que hacer.

Y sin darle tiempo a más se largó. Se rascó la nuca sin comprender el nuevo cambio de actitud. Encongiéndose de hombros y con las manos en los bolsillos, se encaminó a comer.

Y llegó el séptimo y último curso. La dejó en paz, asustado al comprender, te costó, primo, te costó; lo que le sucedía con la morena de Ravenclaw. Así que intentando negar lo evidente se volvió frío con ella y trató de ignorarla. Se acabaron las bromas para ella, los piropos, los guiños, los besos robados. Se acabó el James Sirius Potter de Sena Stroud.

Las conquistas le duraban menos y cada vez eran más. Las morenas se sucedían en su cama una tras otra, hasta que se daba cuenta del parecido que guardaban y las cambiaba, frustrado, por una tanda de rubias. Sus bromas eran más crueles y más homicidas, ganándose un castigo tras otro. El Quidditch se volvió su única vía de escape fiable.

Hasta que las aguas se salieron de su cauce. No se consideraba una persona violenta, tal vez impulsiva, pero violenta no. Pero que su primo no hiciera más que repetirle el nombre de ella cuando estaba intentando olvidarla lo crispaba. Y los separó ella, de todas las personas que habitan el castillo tuvo que ser precisamente ella. Le dirigió una mirada envenenada y avanzó a grandes zancadas hacia ningún sitio.

-Potter.- No se giró, ni dio muestras de haberla oído.- Potter para.

Era una orden, no una petición pero no pensaba hacerle caso. La vió parada delante suya con una mano en el cuello intentando regular la respiración tras la carrera. Se paró de golpe y se cruzó de brazos esperando. No pensaba ceder.

-¿Te pasa algo conmigo?

Soltó una carcajada irónica y la miró de arriba abajo haciendo que se sonrojase ante el escrutinio.

-¿Debería?

-No...al menos no recuerdo haber hecho nada en contra tuya.- Se estaba poniendo nerviosa, y él lo sabía. Dio un paso al frente haciendo que ella retrocediese y tropezase con sus propios pies. La agarró de la cintura para que no cayese al suelo y la miró a los ojos. No fue él quien aproximó sus rostros, quién se abalanzó sobre el otro con hambre contenida. La sintió pegarse a él, agarrarlo de la corbata y besarlo por toda la comisura de los labios, para más tarde bajar y acabar apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

-Lo eché de menos y no sabía cuanto.

Y decidió, allí, en ese mismo instante, que las mujeres valían la pena. Pero que no era necesario intentar entender el porqué de todo lo que hacían. Que podían tener mal genio, ser peores que el mismo demonio cuando querían, efímeras como la risa o duraderas como su recuerdo. Que tenían más en la cabeza de lo que aparentaban, y un cuerpo para el pecado.

Reviews?


	9. Blurry

Nunca, nunca bebía. Era demasiado responsable como para planteárselo tan siquiera. Se salía de sus normas morales y de las normas del colegio_. Maldita aguafiestas_.

Sena tragaba intentando obviar el gusto del alcohol que tanto odiaba. No era de las que ahogaba sus penas en alcohol, pero precisamente eso está haciendo. Y sabe que es una soberana idiotez, que eso no la ayudará y que él no se dará cuenta. Pero no pudo evitarlo y ahora es tarde. La vista se le nubla y se ríe por todo. Ahora sí que es libre, libre para no preocuparse de él ni de lo que haya hecho hace tan solo unas horas.

-Deberías dejar de beber.

Gira la cabeza para encontrarse con unos ojos grises acusándola. Scorpius Malfoy, su amigo, su mejor amigo a decir verdad. Y eso lo lleva a acordarse de él, y no quiere. Coge otro chupito de tequila y lo baja de golpe.

-Y tú deberías buscarte una vida propia. O decírselo de una **puta **vez a Albus.

Lo oye reírse y está casi segura de que se ríe de ella, por decir **puta**. Pero él no lo entiende, la niña buena no está hoy, se ha cansado de hacer siempre lo correcto. Así que se levanta, _joder ¿no podría el mundo pararse un rato?_ Scorpius se levanta con ella y le pasa el brazo por los hombros.

-Vamos que te llevo.

Pero ella no quiere irse, quiere bailar, quiere divertirse y, por una noche, olvidar que es ella. Se deshace como puede del brazo de su amigo y se encamina a la pista de baile del local. Y baila, como nunca lo ha hecho. Mentiría si dijera que no se siente poderosa con las miradas hambrientas de los tíos encima de ella. Nota a alguien pegarse a ella y ponerse a bailar, incitándola a seguirlo. No necesita darse la vuelta para saber quién es. Su aroma la pone nerviosa y se deja llevar. Los labios de él viajan por su cuello mientras las manos descienden hacia la cadera. Sena cierra los ojos y se muerde el labio.

-No sabía que bailaras así.-su aliento en el oído parece despertarla de golpe. Está furiosa, con él y con ella misma. Se gira enfadada e intenta golpearlo, pero él es más rápido, y está menos bebido cosa que también ayuda, y la agarra de la muñeca. Se zafa y sale por la puerta.

Está enfadada, furiosa, frustrada y sobre todo está deseando abalanzarse sobre él, y todavía no tiene muy claro para que.

-¿Qué coño te pasa?-no es delicado, pero James nunca lo ha sido con ella. Sigue andando ignorándolo, o al menos intentándolo.-No te entiendo, el lunes me besas y hoy pasas de mi.

-¿Yo? ¿Tengo que recordarte que no era yo quien estaba hoy metiéndole la lengua a Stephanie Varvatos?

-¿Es eso?- él se ríe, y eso no hace más que enfurecerla. _Eso y que no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza capullo._ Y eso le jode y mucho.

-Eres un…ahh-frustrada se gira y se va furiosa. Solo quiere llegar de una vez al castillo y meterse en su cama. Con lo que no cuenta es con acabar en un callejón sin salida, y con él 

detrás. No quiere girarse, no quiere enfrentarlo, porque está llorando y no quiere que él lo sepa. Que sepa que la hace sufrir.

Y James se acerca y la abraza por detrás apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de ella y aspirando su aroma. Murmura un lo siento en su oído entre beso y beso a su cuello. Quiere creerlo, lo necesita y a la vez sabe que no es lo correcto. Porque no cambiará y ella tiene miedo. Miedo a no poder tenerlo, a tener que vivir sin él, a que le rompa el corazón y a perderse a si misma.

La ha hecho girarse. La mira fijamente con esos ojos color chocolate, y ella se siente desnuda. La besa en las mejillas, secándole las lágrimas una a una. El mundo gira y lo único que no se mueve es él que ha apoyado su frente en la de ella. Su aliento es lo único que nota sobre sus labios, y tiembla, porque tiene frío y porque él está muy cerca.

Lo besa. Con furia, con pasión. James la aprieta contra él como si tuviese miedo de que se fuera a escapar. Son las manos de ella las que bajan por la espalda del moreno y se introducen por debajo de la camisa. Él tiembla. Sena sonríe dentro del beso y delinea los músculos del abdomen. _Viva el Quidditch y los cuerpos que nacen de él. _Los labios del chico han dejado la mandíbula y viajan hacia el cuello de la morena. Suspiros ahogados por los labios del otro, manos calientes, caricias desesperadas…Pasión.

No quiere más. No necesita más. Solo lo quiere a él. Tiene miedo de que se vaya con otra porque no le da lo suficiente, porque decide esperar. Se olvida de ella misma, de sus principios, de su moral, por no perderlo. Por darle lo que quiere.

-Para…-el ronco murmullo no le llega, así que la separa. Ella lo mira sin comprender, sin ocultar el deseo de su mirada.

-¿Qué pasa?- y entonces la verdad la golpea, aturdiéndola. Baja la mirada.-No me deseas…

La coge de la barbilla y clava su mirada en ella. Los ojos color chocolate de James se han oscurecido, de frustración, de deseo contenido.

-No…pero quiero que la primera vez que te haga el amor al menos seas plenamente consciente de lo que haces y que tengas posibilidad de recordarlo.

……………………………………………

Se levantó con un dolor espantoso de cabeza, punzante. Al salir de la cama las pierna le temblaron y le vencieron las nauseas. Se arrastró apoyándose en las paredes para llegar al baño. _Merlín, no volveré a beber jamás._

Vestida y medianamente decente se dirigió al Gran Comedor, más por costumbre que por que fuera a comer nada. Se dejó caer en su mesa y jugó con los cereales agradeciendo que ya fuese tarde y no estuviese lleno de gente y voces. No creía que su cabeza pudiese soportarlo.

Sus amigas no sabían a ciencia cierta donde había estado ayer y ella no llegaba a acordarse de todo. Sabía que había estado con Scorpius pero a partir de ahí todo se quedaba en nada. Dirigió sus pasos al campo de Quidditch en busca de su amigo.

Pero no estaba allí. En su lugar entrenaba el equipo de los leones. El capitán, James, gritaba animándolos y dando instrucciones. Un crujido y un posterior quejido avisaron de la lesión de un jugador. El entrenamiento terminó. Mientras lo veía bajar se acordó de su enfado. Del engaño del joven. De su propio dolor.

El cazador le sonrió mientras se bajaba de la escoba y se revolvía el ya por si desordenado pelo. Abrió mucho los ojos cuando los flashes, los recuerdos, empezaron a llegar a su cabeza. Caricias, ropa, besos húmedos, suspiros. Negó con la cabeza y empezó a alejarse. Con lágrimas en los ojos huyó de él.

Llevaba en las cocinas todo el día. _Te escondes_. Se esconde, y lo admite. No quiere enfrentarlo después de lo que ha hecho. Estaba borracha, y aunque tiene que admitir que lo deseaba, no quería que fuese así.

Lo que no había previsto era que él hubiese estado toda la tarde buscándola. Levantó la cabeza de la taza de té que sostenía en sus manos y tembló ante la mirada de él.

-Me evitas.-era más una afirmación que una pregunta.-Y quiero saber el porqué.

Le dolió que la hubiera olvidado tan pronto, que al final y pese a sus intentos solo hubiera sido una más. Bajó la cabeza sin atreverse a mirarlo y susurró:

-Me usaste…

-¿¡Qué!?

La agarró de los hombros y la zarandeó. Estaba furioso. La obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Dolor, reproche, indignación y furia. Quemaban, sus ojos quemaban. Y dolía, porque él no tenía derecho a sentirse mal. Era ella la que fuera usada, la que no podía recordar nada.

-¿De verdad me ves capaz de hacerlo? ¿Contigo borracha?-ante la muda respuesta de ella James la soltó derrotado, dejando caer los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo.-¿Siempre seré el malo, verdad? ¿Qué más dará que te haya defendido mil veces? ¿Qué lo único que quiera es hacerte feliz?

Se dio la vuelta con los hombros hundidos y abrió la puerta para salir.

-Si te sirve de algo ayer no hicimos nada. –cerró la puerta.

Gimió, dejándose caer en el suelo cuando recordó la última parte de la noche. Su propia insistencia, la mirada oscurecida de James y la última frase. Había sido todo un caballero , la había protegido de sí misma. Y ella solo le había hecho daño.


	10. Pride in the name of love

Orgulloso, valiente, decidido, todo un Gryffindor. Todo un caballero. Y ella acababa de dudar de él, de su caballerosidad. No iba a permitírselo. Pero no iba a ser él quien se arrastrase, no, esta vez su orgullo se lo impedía. _Maldito orgulloso._ Le dolía pero _por lo más sagrado_ que lo último que se reflejaría en su rostro sería el dolor de perderla, de que ella no confiara en él.

Rutina, maravillosa rutina y deberes para con su casa que le impedían tener que pensar en ella, que ocupaban su mente, alejándola de esos labios. No quería recordarla, no quería añorarla y mucho menos sentirse culpable por el lamentable estado de la chica.

Casi no comía, vagaba de una clase a otra, se pasaba el día encerrada en la biblioteca y si por ella fuera no saldría de allí. Las ojeras eran visibles sobre su blanca piel, hacía semanas que había dejado de intentar esconder ese aspecto de muerta viviente. Los labios resecos y los ojos sin brillo. Pero seguía temblando ante la sola mención del cazador de Gryffindor y era incapaz de levantar la mirada en su presencia. Y él era consciente.

Él podía ser Gryffindor y afrontar los problemas de cara, sin retroceder; pero ella no lo era, y _maldita sea_ no era capaz de acercarse al moreno, mucho menos hablar con él. Y mientras tanto se consumía.

Solo tenía que seguir poniendo su orgullo por delante unos meses más. _Dos, solo dos._ Y ella desaparecería como todo lo que tuviera que ver con Hogwarts. No la volvería a ver y podría derrumbarse por fin y empezar a olvidarla. Él león que tenía dentro se debatía. Por un lado le dolía el orgullo, y eso era mucho, pero también quería marcar su territorio, poseerla y no dejarla marchar más. Rugía, cada vez que la veía rodeada de sus amigos. Malfoy y Albus. Albus y Malfoy. Apartaba la mirada dolido, como si lo estuviese traicionando, matando. Y en realidad eso era lo que pasaba. Se moría cada vez que la veía. Pequeña, indefensa, dolida y arrepentida. Echaba de menos esa risa que lo llenaba todo, esas sonrisas cómplices, los besos robados, sus ojos llenos de deseo…Pegó un puñetazo en la pared. La echaba de menos de una forma que dolía físicamente.


	11. Let's make love

La fiesta de graduación. Libres, por fin eran libres. Adultos responsables, capaces de sobrevivir en el mundo mágico por su propia cuenta y riesgo. Libertades imaginadas por años estaban por fin al alcance de su mano. Y aún así seguía sintiéndose atado a ese castillo. Su hogar. Eso había sido durante siete largos años. Pasó la mano por las piedras del pasillo con nostalgia, con una extraña mezcla de tristeza y recuerdos.

Momentos vividos, travesuras realizadas, retos cumplidos, apuestas, juegos, risas, partidos, decepciones, exámenes, castigos, puntos más o puntos menos, premios, fracturas, lesiones, mapas, capas invisibles, chicas…ella.

Cerró los ojos intentando calmarse, dejar la mente en blanco. Avalanchas de recuerdos, de momentos vividos. Y se dio cuenta de que ella siempre estuvo allí, en los buenos o en los malos, de una forma u otra, pero siempre allí. Cerró la mano en un puño. La iba a perder, por su orgullo y aún así no iba a hacer nada.

No oyó los delicados pasos de los zapatos de tacón, no le llegó el aroma a flores de ella, no notó que alguien le hacía sombra. Una mano lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Levantó la vista para encontrársela, más hermosa que nunca.

-Sena…-no pudo más que susurrar al verla allí parada, con una mano apoyada en su hombro, dolorosamente hermosa pese a que sus ojos oscuros mostraban una desoladora tristeza.

No pensó, solo actuó. Para que iba a pararse a decidir cuando ella estaba allí y era parte de sus recuerdos, de su vida. Una vida que iba a perder de un momento a otro, porque se iba y no pensaba volver atrás. La besó con ternura, como si fuera de cristal, de pensamientos, y fuera a desvanecerse de un momento a otro dejándolo solo de nuevo.

Las pequeñas manos de la joven se cerraron en las solapas de su traje negro, y lo pegaron más a ella. Solo fue un susurro, una débil petición, pero bastó para que James perdiera la poca cordura que le quedaba. _Hazme el amor._ Deseoso de más la pegó a él mientras la dirigía a algún aula vacía dispuesto a cumplir todos sus deseos, y de paso sus sueños. Iba a hacerla suya sin importar lo que pasase después.


	12. Cry

Habían pasado ya más de cuatro años desde aquella noche y seguía sin poder olvidarla. No es que no hubiese continuado con su vida, pero seguía echándolo de menos con la misma intensidad. Aún se acordaba como si fuese ayer.

_Sena acabó de acomodarse el vestido y salió del baño. Una sonrisa enorme iluminaba su cara. Lo acababa de hacer. Acababa de __**hacer el amor**__ con James. Y no se arrepentía, de nada en absoluto. Dirigió sus pasos al Gran Comedor. _

_Buscó con la mirada una mata de pelo revuelto. Un Potter. Pero solo encontró a __Albus__, que charlaba con __Scorpious__. Se acercó, sin pisar fuerte__ como si flotara. Así era como se sentía. En las nubes y no pensaba bajar de allí en mucho tiempo. __Albus__ la recibió con una sonrisa sin comprender muy bien el cambio de actitud de su amiga. Al fin y al cabo hacía tan solo unas horas antes estaba decaída._

_-¿A qué se debe este repentino cambio de humor?_

_-Acabo de __**hacer el amor**__ con tu hermano…_

_-¿Qué tú acabas de qué?_

_-Felicidades- __Scorpious__ siempre había sido más espabilado y observador que su amigo. Sabía que la joven llevaba muchísimo tiempo detrás del cazador._

_No pudieron seguir hablando mucho más. La directora tomó la palabra para dar el discurso de despedida.__ Los aplausos llenaron el Gran Comedor mientras uno tras otro y por orden de lista los alumnos que se iban recogían su diploma. Cogió el suyo con una sonrisa de agradecimiento a sus profesores y se dirigió a buscar a James. Tenía que hablar con él…o otras cosas. _

_Pero una mano la agarró del brazo y le impidió alejarse más. Sus amigos, la miraban serios._

_-Chicos yo también os voy a echar mucho de menos, pero ahora tengo que…_

_-No es eso, que también.-Murmuró __Albus__ clavando sus orbes verde esmeralda en ella._

_-Me estáis asustando chicos…-intentó bromear con una sonrisa que vaciló al observarlos mejor. Estaban furiosos, y la miraban con preocupación. Como si de un momento a otro fuera a romperse.- ¿Qué pasa?_

_-James…Él…bueno_

_-__**Él se va**__, Sena. Acaba de aceptar un contrato con un equipo irlandés._

_Pestañeó, incapaz de asimilar la información. __**Él se va**__. Se iba. Negó con la cabeza débilmente._

_-No, no…_

_-Sena yo…lo siento.- __Albus__ intentaba paliar el dolor que su hermano había cometido._

_-No. No se va. Acaba de…_

_No podía, simplemente no podía ser verdad. Él no iba a hacerle eso__… ¿__no? Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas rebeldes. __Siguió negando con la cabeza las palabras de sus amigos. __**Él se va**__. Se deshizo de las manos de __Albus__ y salió corriendo. Las lágrimas ya le caían libremente por las mejillas. ¿Qué más daba¿Qué importaba ya nada si __**él se iba**__? Tropezó cuando el tacón se le enganchó en algo. Se quedó allí__**. Tirada. Rota. Usada**__. Mientras en su cabeza se repetían una y otra vez esas palabras. __**Él se va**__. Como una sentencia. Una condena._

Se dio cuenta de que se había puesto a llorar de nuevo. Y él no lo merecía. Ya no. Había llorado, noches enteras. Le había el roto el corazón. De una forma cruel. Y aún así se sentía incapaz de odiarlo, porque estaba cansada. Cansada de aparentar, de no poder olvidarlo. De amarlo.


	13. Keep holding on

En casa otra vez. Y fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de lo mucho que los había extrañado, a todos.

A su padre con sus pocas palabras y esa mirada de orgullo sobre él. A su madre, su riñas, sus abrazos, su comida. Sus tíos, cada uno a su manera. Sus primos, siempre ahí, sobre todo Fred, compañero de aventuras en el colegio. Su hermana Lily, que ya iba a acabar sus estudios y que estaba hecha toda una mujer.

Por eso cuando fue a saludar a Albus y se encontró con su puño en la mejilla se rió.

-Eso tú ríete capullo.-fue lo único que le dijo su hermano antes de abrazarlo. Sabía el porqué de ese puñetazo, lo entendía. Por ella. Por abandonarla. Al fin y al cabo era la mejor amiga de su hermano, y éste había esperado cuatro años para echárselo en cara.

Pero lo que Albus no sabía, no llegaría a saber, es que se su hermano había maldecido el "Acepto" dado por el mismo todos los días durante cuatro años. Porque lo había separado de ella.

Porque estuviese con quién estuviese, todas acababan siendo ella. Eran sus labios los que besaba con una dulzura que rayaba la adoración, su pelo y su aroma los que lo envolvían. Todo era ella, porque todo le recordaba a ella.

Acompañó a su hermano a casa de Malfoy, sin extrañarse de que esos dos fueran pareja. _En realidad ya se veía venir._La casa no era más que un ático en el centro del Londres muggle.

-No parece muy Malfoy- observó James mientras subían en el ascensor.

-¡Oh¿No te lo dije?- preguntó fingiendo inocencia.- No vamos al piso de Scorpious.

-¿Al de quién?-preguntó temiéndose conocer ya la respuesta.

-Al de Sena.

Suspiró derrotado. No creía que ella aceptara verlo, y no se lo podía reprochar.

-Hola, Al.- La morena abrió la puerta sin mirar quién era y se dio la vuelta internándose en el piso.

-Hola. Traje visita, ya te avisó Scorpious ¿no?

El piso era amplio y luminoso. Los muebles estaban escogidos con buen gusto. Al le indicó el camino al salón y lo invitó a sentarse en el sofá. Acobardado se sentó en el sitio indicado sintiéndose rastrero, pero sobre todo nervioso. Iba a volver a verla.

-Sí, sí que me avisó. Hice comida para cuatro, espero que os guste…

La morena se calló de golpe al entrar en el salón. Había cambiado. La antigua melena estaba ahora cortada a la altura del mentón. Sus ojos estaban más oscuros, más perfilados por las gruesas pestañas. Seguía siendo menuda y delgada, pero sus caderas habían anchado un poco y las piernas, escondidas tras unos vaqueros pitillo parecían más largas. Pero lo que atrajo toda la atención de James fueron sus labios, que seguían igual de tentadores.

-James…-solo fue un murmullo, pero le puso los pelos de gallina. Recordando la última vez que ella había susurrado su nombre. Se levantó.

-Espero que no te importe. Yo no sabía a dónde íbamos, en realidad.-Pero James no sería James si no tuviera una rápida respuesta en sus labios_. Manejar la situación, sobrevivir._

-Claro que no…solo, me ha cogido desprevenida, nada más.

Sonrió. Por Merlín y todos sus descendientes, le había sonreído.

Y ese fue solo el primero de los encuentros. Porque James había madurado y sabía lo que quería. A ella. Y no iba a darse por vencido. Flores, paseos por la playa, la tuna, volver a Hosmeage, bromas, partidos de Quidditch y lecciones de escoba derivaron en citas sin que la morena se diera cuenta de cómo.

Mientras James acababa de descubrir que le encantaba verla sonreír, y sonrojarse. Cuando está concentrada y se muerde el labio. La forma que tiene de levantar la ceja cuando algo no le cuadra. Sus labios incitándolo. El aroma a chocolate que desprende. Su voz cuando susurra su nombre cargada de deseo. Las manos suaves y los gestos delicados.

Es difícil decidirse por una sola cosa cuando puede tenerla toda. Porque la quiere, como no paró de repetírselo una y otra vez entre besos por toda la cara, la primera vez que la besó. Tres meses después de su llegada a Londres.

Es suya y se lo hace saber cada vez que la toca, cada vez que le hace el amor. Mía, solo mía. Se lo susurra al oído haciéndola suspirar.

La ama. Y eso va a hacérselo saber ahora. Con la pequeña caja que contiene el anillo de su abuela, y la velada romántica que tenía planeada, y en la que nada salió como debía.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Un suspiro ahogado, una mirada que lo dice todo, lágrimas, un abrazo, muchos besos. Un sí. Una promesa de amor enterno.


End file.
